Two lives destined
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: I'm re-writing this story because of complaints, read it if you want but the rewrite is now passed this and I believe it's much better. I have the exuse, answers for the reveiws at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless d: this is my first story, I hope that you like it, please no flames, and I don't own Naruto.

It had been a week since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War was won in a violent battle with Naruto and Killer B fighting Madara Uchiha, Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha. They managed to defeat the three, capturing Sasuke and seriously wounding Madara, as he was trying to flee with his Space Time Migration Jutsu, however got hit by a Rasenshuriken, Madara is believed dead since the enemy fled after the battle and hasn't been seen since, Kabuto is believed alive since no body was found. But the battle also had its costs, Killer B was badly wounded and Naruto has been comatose from extreme chakra loss.

Naruto has been in Konohagakure hospital since then, having visitors almost every day for hope that he has improved but hasn't. His most frequent visitor is Hinata Hyuga, always spending all her free time with him, wishing, hoping, and praying for his recovery, "Hinata?" She turned to see Sakura by the door in her hospital uniform. "Come on Hinata, I know how you feel about him but you can't spend all your time here."

"I know...I just want to be here when he wakes up." Hinata says, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it.

Sakura sighed a little, smiling at how much courage Hinata has gained since she'd know her. "Hey Hinata, my shifts nearly over, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll stay here until you finish." Hinata smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Just a little while away on the outskirts of Konohagakure two cloak figures were heading towards the village. "Wow." The taller one of the figures said.

"What?" the shorter one asks, "Finally had a thought?"

"No, this is actually the first time I've been here." He says slightly annoyed.

"Really? This must be my...367th time."

"So you say, by the way, why the fuck are we here boss?" the tall one asks turning to him

"We're here for two things, one is the nine tailed fox's container, and the other one is for my knowledge only."

"So how are we getting in?" he asked as they were closing in on the gates.

"This can only happen in two ways." The shorter one replies

"And they would be?"

"You'll see." He replied as the where at the gate, stopping in front of the guard.

"Identify your selves and your purpose." The guard ordered.

"My, my, my, can't you recognise me Hai*?" The shorter of the cloaked men asks.

"How do you know my-" the guard was about to ask, until the cloaked man removed his hood enough to show his face, Hai paled with shock like he was staring death in the face. "M-My lord! I-I'm sorry, what are you doing here."

"I'm here for the Nine tailed fox container, where is he?" covering his face again

"T-The hero of all shinobi? He's in hospital."

"We know 'that' but we heard the village been rebuilt, we're just wondering if it's just moved location." The other cloaked man yells.

"No, it hasn't, the hospital is where it was previously built."

"Good...you may not want to be here next week, for 'War' is coming." The leader stated.

Hai's eyes widened in shock. "S-Should I tell the others to flee as well?

"Yes...but only the first unit, have the second unit stay behind."

"Of course, I live to serve my lord." Hai replied, standing aside for the two.

The two men quickly entered the village, running straight to the hospital. "I take it the other way would have been quicker than that?" The second man asked.

"Why do you care? We have all the time in the world." The leader stated.

"Only to a degree boss." The other one corrected him; they then stopped just outside the hospital. "Something tells me this is the place."

"Your observation skills are getting better." The leader smirked, now entering through the main entrance.

They walked to the front desk and waited till the receptionist was finished with her paperwork. "How can I help you?" she asked once finished.

"Hi, we're looking for the 'Hero of all Shinobi,' could you tell us which room he is in?" the leader asked, leaning forward against the desk.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours have just ended I'm afraid." The receptionist smiled at them.

"Well...you should be." The leader stated.

"...Should be what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Afraid." He answered, launching his hand at her, covering her mouth to stop her screaming. Her eyes widened with shock and pain, and then she quickly went unconscious.

"I hate it when you have to do that, but at least she's alive, got the information we need." The second man asked, looking to see if anyone else was close by.

"Yes, second floor room 121." He answered, letting the receptionist go; they quickly headed to the said room.

When they got to the room the leader was about to open the door when the other one eyes widened and quickly stopped him. "Wait! Someone else is in there!"

"Who?" The leader demanded.

"Not sure, it's a woman with pale skin and long black hair." The other one stated, somehow knowing Hinata was in the room.

"Was it a Hyuga by any chance?" The leader asked.

"I believe so." The other one answered.

"Perfect." He replied, opening the door and entering the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hinata turned when the door opened expecting to see Sakura, but was surprised to see two cloaked individuals enter the room, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded, sensing the shorter one's chakra, feeling uneasy and scared from its aura.

"We are here to help...Naruto Uzumaki, huh, interesting name, not that many Uzumaki's left." The shorter leading man said as he looked at the chart at the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean by help?" Hinata asked, not letting down her guard.

"It's your choice, if you want our help, he'll be up in two hours, or we leave and he stays like that for sevenal months. Trust me, I'm not exaggerating." He replies.

"How do I know I can I trust someone I don't even know?" Hinata asks.

"What is trust if not given? I might as well show trust by telling you our names, this is S T D." He says pointing to the taller person behind him.

Hinata looked highly confused at the person he was pointing to. "I hope that mean something other then what I'm thinking."

"It does, I never had a name, so my master gave me that due to my ability, and I'm not saying what it is." S T D replied, removing his hood, showing a brown spiky haired man with odd colored eyes his left eye was light blue and his right eye was dark brown, he was about the same age as her give or take.

"Ok, so who are you then?" Hinata asked, turning to the one who still hasn't revealed his name yet.

"Well...I go by several names...but you can call me Grim, Dan Grim." The first one replies, removing his hood, revealing someone in his mid teens, she was unnerved by his eyes, they were a strange yellow but she was unnerved by seeing that his eyes looked as though they had more experience than anyone she'd known, and he had a constant grin that made him creepier. "And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuga, all you want to do is help Naruto-Kun?" She asked, in which Dan nodded. "Alright, I just want Naruto-Kun to be alright." Hinata replied, standing aside.

"Wait now, I'm going to need to make a little deal with you for having him up and about, you know how it is?" Dan told her.

"What? W-Well alright, how much do you want?" Hinata asked.

"It's not money I'm asking for, I'm asking you to do three things for me, and all you have to do is do one thing at a time every time we meet." He answered.

"Fine, what do you want?" she asks.

"Right now all I want is a blood sample from you." Dan says.

"What? Why?" she asks, growing suspicious.

"Just for research purpose and a blood contract so you can't go back on our deal." He answerers.

"I may be willing to do that. What are the other two?"

"The second time we meet, I want you to run for your life."

"Why?" Hinata asks, slightly concerned.

"When the time comes, you'll know." Dan grins even bigger the before. "And the third time we meet...I want a kiss."

"What! No, I'm saving my first kiss for-" Hinata was outraged.

"By then! You'll have lost it!" Dan replied.

"You haven't had your first kiss?" S T D laughed.

"How do you know?" Hinata asks, not paying attention to S T D.

"I'm a prophet, I see the future...and if you refuse, the village's population will be cut in half by 'War'! Only that bastard," Dan pointed to Naruto. "Can suspending it for a time!"

"You're a very important woman...but still, a kiss?" S T D asked his boss.

"...Fine..." Hinata replied.

"Arm please." Dan asks, pulling out a syringe, Hinata complied, rolling up her sleeve, he then drew her blood. "There, now to wake this guy up, S T D, get in position."

As S T D was about to do so, his eyes widened, he quickly pulled out a syringe of his own and charged towards the door; Just then the door opened and Sakura entered. "Hey Hinata, I'm done no-" Sakura said, till her mouth was covered by a hand and stabbed in the neck with a syringe and injected by what was in there. Sakura was shocked and took a swing at her assailant, he dodged and pulled her in and threw her to the floor, still covering her mouth, she threw a few more punches at him, but he dodged every one of them, she then fell unconscious.

Hinata was shocked at what she saw and then it hit her. "Sakura!" She called.

"Relax, she's alive, I just drugged her...Fucking hell!" S T D yelled, holding the side of his face.

"What?" Dan asked.

"I can only just feel her punches!" He replied, astonished.

"Wow...now get up and help me." Dan ordered.

Hinata was slightly confused, he didn't get hit at all, yet he's acting like he did. "Wow...I think I'm in love..." S T D states as he looked at Sakura. "Beautiful." He says looking at her.

"S T D! Do you want me to touch you?" Dan yells.

"No boss!" S T D panicked and quickly got in place at the left side of the foot of the bed.

Dan was at the right side, near Naruto's head with his hand was hovering near his forehead; Dan nodded at his companion and grabbed Naruto's forehead. Naruto's body shook like he was being electrocuted, his eyes shot open and he bolted upright screaming in pain, and at the same time S T D's fist connected with Naruto's face, knocking him out.

Hinata stood shocked yet again. "Why did you do that?" She almost yelled, rushing to Naruto's side.

"Couldn't have him sense us." S T D answered. "Otherwise he would be able to track me, they both should be up in two hours." He said, gesturing to Naruto and Sakura.

"We're all done here; we'll be back when 'War' comes." Dan said, opening the window. "Come servant! We have a psycho bitch to find!" Dan said dropping out the window.

"I'll see you in hell!" S T D yells.

"Not if I see you first!" he calls back.

"Say is that lass seeing anyone?" S T D asked, pointing to Sakura.

"N-Not that I know of." Hinata answered.

"Great!" he replied, diving out the window.

Hinata has to admit, they were very strange people, and see's seen Lee and Guy get emotional. But she didn't care; she had placed Sakura in an empty bed and sat next to Naruto, holding his hand once again.

*just a made up person

Sleepless d: I hope that you all enjoyed it and that it made sense, and you will learn more in the near future about S T D and Dan and their strange powers.

S T D: Where the fuck are we!

Dan: I think we're in a dickheads room.

S T D: What makes you think that?

Dan: cause I'm looking at two now.

S T D: Hey!

Sleepless d: what the hell are you doing here?

Dan: we're here to take over.

Sleepless d: like hell you wi-(Dan touches him and Sleepless d screams like a little girl)

Dan: Right now let's find out what he's been writing about.

S D T: I thought we were looking for a 'psycho bitch'

Dan: Who cares we got all the time in the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless d: Owww, what happened?

S T D: A guy touched you and you passed out.

Sleepless d:...Oh yeah...that hurt.

Dan: Shut up! I'm working here!

Sleepless d: On what?

Dan: Your work.

Sleepless d: hey! I'm suppose to do th- (Dan touches him and Sleepless d screams like a little girl again)

Dan: right, I hope that you like it, no flames, and this guy don't own Naruto.

It has been five days since Naruto's recovery and there has been a search throughout the village when Sakura regained conscious, reporting an intruder but it was too late. Naruto however changed a lot since he regained consciousness; he was no longer the cheerful smiling guy everyone knew. He was more serious, less talkative, everyone thought he would be even more loud and arrogant since he stopped a war and brought Sasuke back, not himself personally but stopped him moving long enough to be captured. Everyone was concerned, talking to him whenever they got a chance to, to find out what's wrong, but he only seems to talk to his teammate's occasionally and sometimes seen smiling around Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were both eating at Ichiraku Ramen. "Are you alright Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asks, being very concerned for him not being the care free man she once knew.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, giving her a small smile.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself since you recovered from your coma." She asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine, really." He tries to assure her.

"I hope so because I'm-" Hinata began.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata! We've all got a mission." Sakura yells as she entered the shop.

"Ok, let's go." Naruto said as he paid for the both of them and quickly left.

'I'm worried about you, because I love you.' Hinata finished in her head. 'Why haven't you brought up the time I confessed my feeling to you? And why can't I bring it up? It like I'm twelve all over again.' Hinata says to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's tower, the three stood outside the Hokage's office and knocked. "Come in!" Tsunade called, the three entered to see all their friends and forma teachers in the office, and a man in his mid twenties, untidy hair and battle worn armour, they've never see this person before. "Alright that's everybody, right everyone, you're all probably wondering who this man is." They all nodded. "Well, this man's name is Maro, he is a head bounty hunter, and he's given us a mission that's payment could keep the village running for half a year alone." At this everyone's eyes widened. "The mission is-"

"The mission is to protect and escort a highly dangerous psychopathic murderer." The man named Maro finished her.

"How dangerous can this guy be? I mean 'you' captured him." Kiba stated, and a few people nodded.

"That's because he was heavily wounded before we got him, by the location of where we found him, he may have got caught between both sides of the war whilst taking a nap." He answered; everyone was slightly confused at what he said. "Plus he is a triple S ranked criminal and has a bounty on his head that could keep me going for several generations, not to mention that he killed 56 of my men before capture."

"How many men did you have?" Sakura asked.

"93 men and woman." Everyone's eyes widened again.

"So we're going to guard you from him then?" Yamato asks.

"Yes and no...He is part of a gang, and they want him back."

"How many are we to expect to come rescue him?" Kakashi asks.

"At minimum, two." Maro answeres.

"And the maximum?" Kakashi asks.

"How high's your population?" Maro asks.

"Are you suggesting that my people will fight for the enemy?" Tsunade yells.

"You have no idea how powerful these men are, it is said that the leader is immortal as old as time itself."

"That's ridicules! Besides, this village has killed people that 'claim' to be immortal." Ino yells.

"Probably just a rumour." Maro tells her. "And my prisoner is as powerful as any of the tailed beasts."

"Well lucky for us I have the nine tailed fox in me." Naruto tells Maro, grinning like he used to do.

'Naruto-Kun, he's acting like his old self again.' Hinata says in her head, smiling.

"Well that good, cause we'll need all the power we need." Maro says.

"So who is this tough guy?" Naruto asks.

"My prisoners name is Jackie Fury, and he's been given the nickname of War." Hinata crossed her eye brows, thinking that that sounded familiar

"Why such a nickname?" Kakashi asks.

"Because wherever he goes, war comes, a rumour I hope." He replies.

"What about the 'two' that are coming to rescue him? And what of their abilities?" Shikamaru asks.

"Those two...one is the leader nicknamed Death, his real name is Dan...Something."

At that Hinata's eyes widened in shock 'No...It must be a coincidence.' She thought to herself.

"His abilities are strange, whenever he makes skin on skin contact he gains their experience, their memory, their feelings and so on, it also violently tortures you and if he holds on long enough kills you." Hinata started to panic, remembering when Dan touched Naruto's forehead he screamed in pain. "The second one whose name we're not sure, but apparently is called S T D..." He said, and could tell some people wanted to laugh; Hinata at total panic mode tried her best to keep a calm face and listened. "His ability we are not sure about but apparently no one can touch the guy." Maro said, just realising what he just said, could hear a few giggles. "Let me rephrase that, no one can hit the guy."

"What about the prisoner? Just in case he escapes." Kakashi asks.

"If he does escape...put you can either put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye, or run away and hope for the best." He told them, everyone was not sure if he was joking or not. "If you need to know his abilities, he has unsurpassed taijutsu skills-"

"Ha, then you haven't seen me and Guy sensei in battle!" Lee yells dramatically.

"Ok then...but his speed is beyond belief-" Maro starts.

"Me and my beloved student Lee are also beyond belief, Naruto's speed is perhaps faster than mine should me and Lee not use the Eight gates." Guy interrupts.

"Well...you may just hold out against him on that for a while. Visual Genjutsu doesn't work on him."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He may have a visual Kekkei Genkai, we're not 100% sure."

"What does his Kekkei Genkai allow him to do?" Neji asks.

"It may be a Kekkei Genkai, or it could be an effect of the demon in him-"

"This guy seems to have everything!" Naruto yells.

"You didn't mention a demon involved!" Tsunade almost yelled.

"I'm paying you so much just to escort a prisoner just to be cashed in quickly, so I didn't think that it would matter." Maro told her. "The demon in him gives him a boost on everything, and his Kekkei Genkai or whatever allows him to see in the dark*, but it's permanent, so light is his weakness. The prisoner also has expert aiming."

"I also have an expert aiming." Tenten says.

"Fine, if you'll think you lot can take him, fine! The prisoner will be here in two days so prepare for the worst." Maro warns them before leaving the office.

"Alright you lot get ready and rest up until he comes, I'll be preparing the other shinobi to prepare for this." Tsunade ordered.

As they all left Naruto and Hinata walked together. "It is good to see that you're getting better after your near death experience." Said a voice next to them, Naruto turned to see it was Sai talking to him, with Sakura walking next to him.

"It wasn't a near death experience." Sakura told him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Sakura, but didn't you say that Naruto was perhaps brain-dea-" Sai was about to finish, but Sakura punched him, leaving him close to unconsciousness on the floor.

"I don't know what he was talking about." Sakura stated.

"I'm sure." Naruto was giving her an evil look, but had a smirk on his face to show he was joking.

"But still, it's good to see you back to normal." Sakura smiles.

"Yeah...perhaps I just needed some excitement." Naruto smirks. "So what do you think about the mission?"

"Well...it sounds dangerous, but I'm sure Maro was over exaggerating." Sakura tells him. "What about you Hinata?...Hinata?"

But Hinata mind was elsewhere. 'Why did those two help us when they were going to rescue their friend from us? They said Naruto-Kun could stop War for a time, but they were the enemy, so why? Should I tell the others?' she was asking herself.

"**No." **A voice came in her head.

'No? Who said that?' She started to panic and demanded.

"**I am the voice of the person you made a contract with, and I will only tell you this, if you tell anyone about them or the contract, Naruto's life will be endangered."**

'Contract? I didn't sign any...' she then remembered Dan taking her blood and saying something about a blood contract. 'Oh...so I can't talk about them?' she asked, but didn't get a responce.

"Hinata?" Naruto shook her a little, bringing her back to the real world. "Oh good, we were getting a little worried about you." He said.

"W-What? S-Sorry, where you saying something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I asked what you thought of the mission." Sakura told her.

"Oh...it sounded dangerous." She simple said.

"So you don't think he was over exaggerating?" Sakura asks.

"You never know...he could have been telling the truth." Hinata answered, walking on, leaving the other two confused at her behaviour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a day's journey away, two certain cloaked guys were arguing with a third cloaked figure in the centre of a small village. "You stupid arsehole! I told you to find and make a deal with those two and not to kill anybody!" Dan yelled, gesturing everywhere, showing massacred corpses everywhere.

"Yes! We only kill when we have no choice!" S T D agrees.

"Hey, some of these aren't my doing, those two stopped here to finish their last job before they'll join us. I just helped get rid of witnesses." The third one says in defence.

"! You didn't even let the children live! You even killed the deaf blind man" Dan yells.

"Just be glad I did it now when half the village went to sell their harvest."

"Fine, fine, where are they?" Dan asks.

"In the tavern." The Third figure said walking towards it.

"I'm sorry! Are we done with the issue now!" S T D yells.

"What's done is done, now hurry up! We may have all the time in the world but we've got a deadline!" Dan tells him, entering the tavern.

"'_sigh'_ Fine." S T D says and quickly entered the tavern.

When he entered, he saw Dan sit across the table from two men in their mid fifty's in purple kimonos and matching fedoras and a large wrapped up object attached to both their backs. And he saw his other companion stand guard next to a highly angered snake looking guy, that his boss captured a week and a half ago.

"Ah, hello my old friend, I see you have a new body." The older one of the two said purple clothed men said.

"Good of you to notice Gon, at least you noticed." Dan smiled.

"Now that is unfair, you know Gin is blind." Gon says.

"Oh sorry, I forget every time." Dan laughs.

"Apology not accepted." Gin says.

"I was having an interesting conversation with your prisoner Kabuto, apparently he served Orochimaru and Sasori of the red sand for a time." Gon said.

"I know, Orochimaru still owes me for giving him immortality." Dan replies.

"I'm sorry to say but my forma master, Orochimaru is dead." Kabuto says.

"He isn't dead; he's imprisoned somewhere that I can't reach him, if he died then I would know." Dan tells him, making Kabuto's eyes widen in slight fear. "Now back to business, I need you two to help me recapture War."

"Ah, so he's alive? Where has he been?" Gon asks.

"We're not sure, but he's twice as powerful then he is now, because of his body of choice." Dan says.

"So who did he choose?" Gin asked.

"An unborn child of a woman to the fury clan." Dan says miserably, making Gin and Gon eyes widened in shock.

"Stupid bastard." Gon yells.

"What's the big deal? I've never heard of the Fury clan." Kabuto says.

"That's because they were wiped out during the Third Shinobi war, because of their power." Gon tells him.

"And what is their 'power'?" Kabuto asks in interest.

"They could breed warriors with demons in them that allowed them to fight head to head with a kage before they hit their teens." Dan answers him.

"If they were that powerful, how were they wiped out?" Kabuto asked.

"They may have had power, but they lacked numbers, but War still was stupid to go for one of them." Dan says.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because he already has a demon of mass destruction in him." Dan tells him.

"So you're telling me that he now has two demons in him?" Kabuto laughs. "That's impossible; no human can have two demons in him."

"That's the thing...War is perhaps more animal then man." Dan answers him. "So, will you work with me?" Dan asks Gin and Gon.

"We are old friends...We will always be there, where is War?" Gon asks.

"He'll be in Konohagakure in two days, that's why I asked you to come along." Dan smirks.

"Good, you still know we want vengeance." Gon says happily.

*May have taken that from something

Dan: And we're done!

S T D: 'Yawn' About time, I was getting bored at playing 52 card pick up by myself.

Sleepless d: Owww, (looks around then at himself) why am I in a tutu?

S T D: Got bored.

Sleepless d: alright then...Hey Dan what are you writing?

Dan: Just finished writing a story.

Sleepless d: What! Gimmi that! (Snatches the paper and reads it) not bad, want to work together?

Dan: maybe...why don't you sleep on it? (touches him again and another girly scream) I hoped you liked it, more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless d: Owie...why can't I see? (Feels around the eyes to feel zipper and unzips it) what the hell am I wearing?

S T D: A gimp mask.

Sleepless d: Can you stop putting stuff on me?

S T D: Depends.

Dan: Third chapter on its way now.

Sleepless d: Hey...screw it; I'm getting something to eat.

S T D: Bring back something for me!

Dan: Great hope that you like it, no flames, and this guy don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Outside of Konohagakure gates, one day before the arrival of War, six figures were standing in the wood discussing a plan, there are three cloaked figures. The shortest one is known as Dan Grim, the leader of the group, the tallest one is known as S T D, the third ones name is yet to be revealed. Two of the others are known as Gin and Gon, two men in their fifties and a large object attached between them, and the last one is a chained up Kabuto. "Everyone got that?" Dan asked.<p>

"Yeah, but what do we do with snake boy over here?" The third cloaked companion asked, pulling at Kabuto's chain.

"I'll take him." Dan answered, taking the chain. "Now, just don't kill anyone unless you have to!" Dan ordered them, mostly looking at his third companion, remembering the village they were in. "Ok? Everyone do what they want until it's time, except you two." Dan pointed at Gin and Gon. "Get in position and wait." Gon nodded.

"So...what are you going to do to me?" Kabuto smirked, at that Dan covered his mouth with his bare hand, Kabuto eyes widened and his body violently shook, then collapsing unconscious.

"That should keep him down long enough, but just in case." Dan took out a knife and severed one of his fingers and placed it in Kabuto's pocket, no one seemed fazed by this.

"Can we go now?" S T D asked.

"Yes" Dan answered getting up and heading for the nearest gate, everyone followed him to the gate till they reached the gate and its guard. "Hello Hai, I thought you were going to leave?"

"I was...but if you were involved then I couldn't let anyone else take my position." He stated. "By the way my lord, the village knows you're coming, they're preparing the village."

"How many are they expecting?" Dan asks.

"At a minimum of two and a maximum of the entire village."

"So they aren't underestimating me? Good." Dan smiles.

"Come on! I want to go in!" S T D yells, pushing Hai aside and continued walking.

"What's his problem?" Hai asked.

"This is the first free time he's ever had, plus I think he's fallen for someone in this village." Dan says.

"Ha! He must be getting desperate then. What does she look like?" The third cloaked figure laughs.

"Not bad looking...has an interesting shade of pink hair." Dan answers whilst walking into the village. "Remember, no killing!" Dan warns his companion once again.

"Alright, shut up before I kill you." The cloaked one says walking away.

"We will see you tomorrow then." Gon nod to Dan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later in the shopping district was everyone's favourite knucklehead. "Why am I being dragged around the shops for? I've got enough gear for a month!" Naruto whines, being dragged through the shops by Sakura. "Besides, I think we lost Sai." He said looking around.

"No we haven't, he's just getting more paint equipment, besides, and it never hurts to make sure you've enough equipment." Sakura says.

"Depends whether you have to carry the stuff or not." Naruto says, carrying over a dozen bags in his hands. "And that last shop was for shoes! When are you going to wear high heels to battle?"

"That may have been for me." Sakura smirked. "And if you remain good, I'll let you eat at Ichiraku Ramen." She says turned her head to tell him.

"Alright then." Naruto sighed.

Sakura smiled and turned to see where to go next, but accidentally walked headfirst into someone. "Oww! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." Sakura apologised, until she looked at the person, he was tall, holding his nose for that is where she hit him, he had a mysterious aura around him and was good looking to, yet he was strangely familiar. 'Tall...dark...and handsome.' She thought **'Jackpot baby!'** inner Sakura yelled.

"No, no, the fault is mine." He said opening his eyes, revealing odd colure eyes his left eye was light blue and his right eye was dark brown.

"Hey mate, what's with your eyes?" Naruto asks, in which Sakura turned to punch Naruto for being what she thought was rude, Naruto realising what she was about to do yelled. "I'm holding breakable stuff!" lifting her bags to his face, stopping her.

"Excuse me miss?" the man asked Sakura.

"Um...Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"May I ask such a beautiful lady her name?" he asked, making her blush.

"Um...Sakura." She replied. "And what is yours...Handsome?" Blushing even more.

He paused for a second. "Stad." He replied.

"Had to think of your own name did you?" Sakura giggled.

"Sorry...I was just admiring you beauty." He smiled.

"I've never been treated this way, ever." She smiled.

"Then what the hell was I doing all those years ago?" Naruto asks.

Sakura turned to him and whispered. "Leave now, or you'll be searching for your balls until you're sixty." She threatened, making him very scared.

"Naruto, can I borrow you for a moment?" Kakashi asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Borrow me? You'll be saving me!" Naruto yells, quickly pushing Kakashi away.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked when Naruto stopped pushing him.

"Oh...nothing, just Sakura showing her love I guess." Naruto replies.

"And who is she talking to?" Kakashi asked interested.

"She's just flirting with some guy named Stad, I've got to say, he's was using the cheesiest lines I've ever heard." Naruto laughs.

"Well...believe it or not, but girls eat that crap up." Kakashi says.

"You're joking?" Naruto laughs.

"Well...it's worked with every woman I've been with." Kakashi tells him.

"Huh...so what did you want to talk about Kakashi sensei?"

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to say that I'm a little worried that everyone seems very relaxed about tomorrow's mission." Kakashi tells him.

"I think everyone believes that I'll save the day, since I am practically the one that stopped the war." Naruto says honestly.

"Good to see that you've grow since the first time I met you." Kakashi says, smiling in his own way. "It's good to know that the power hasn't gone to your head either."

"Don't worry, I know better than to get sloppy, I was training for the mission before Sakura found me and took me to find Sia, just to go shopping for 'equipment'." Naruto assures him. "everyone probably thinks I'll pull a trick out of my ass and win."

"Good, I'm going around seeing if everyone else is getting ready then." Kakashi says, puffing away in a cloud of smock.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, jogging over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Take my shopping and drop it off at my parents!" She said in a hurry.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I'm going out on a date!" Sakura squealed, acting like a fan girl being asked out by the boy of her dreams.

"What! You only just met the guy!" Naruto said dumbstruck.

"I know, but he's only in the village till tomorrow morning." She says. "See you later!"

"Bloody hell!" Naruto sighed.

"Why has Sakura acting like that?" Said a voice behind him, Naruto didn't turn for he already knew it was Sai.

"She just got asked out by a guy." He told him.

"Asked out?" Sai questioned.

"She's dating someone." He tells him.

"Ah, I read a book about this; it says that when people start dating, it can take months or a single day to move into a physical relationship." Sai says.

"And what do you know about 'physical relationship'?" Naruto asks.

"Only from what I read from the late Jiraiya-Sama's novels." Sai tells him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some place else, near in the housing district, a small group of ANBU were tailing a mysterious cloaked figure. "I've never seen him before..." one of them says.

"Should we continue tailing?" another asks the leader.

"No, we've other duties to attend to, we'll stop and question him." The leader answers.

As the cloaked person went through and alleyway, the three ANBU appeared in front of him, the cloaked person continued walking until he was a few feet away. "Identify yourself." One of the ANBU ordered, receiving no answer told, the ANBU ordered it again more violently.

"I'll answer the question if you answer mine." The cloaked figure says.

"What? Alright, what is it?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Are you a fast or a slow bleeder?" The cloaked person asked, before they could react, the figure charged, having small blades slide out from below the wrists and stabbed and sliced the ANBU. By the time they could react, it was too late, the three collapsed almost immediately from shock and something more, the all groaned in pain. "Relax, the poison may act fast but it's not deadly...unless you want it to be?" The figure asked.

"I told you not to kill anyone." A voice came from the other end of the alley, the figure turned to see Dan with his hood down.

"So? I just fancied killing someone." The figure replied, this however didn't go well for Dan, just then, Dan's eyes darkened and his bald head seemed to turn more skeletal.

"Fine, count yourselves lucky I was told not to kill." Said to her victims, and the cloaked figure walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours have passed and it was now late in the night and a curtain pink haired ninja was having the time of her life with a guy she'd just met today. "Come on! I know of a great ice cream shop for desert." Sakura yells, dragging him along.

"Ok." He replies, smiling.

As they were passing the main walkway in front of the Hokage's tower, they both started hearing music. "Do you hear that Stad?" Sakura asks, for this is the first time she's heard music in this part of the village.

"Yeah...I think it's...street musicians." He says. "Over there." He points further down the street.

"Huh...I didn't know there were street musicians here." Sakura stated.

"Maybe they're new." Stad replies. "Want to go closer for a listen?"

"Sure, it sounds kinda nice." As they walked closer, when they got there, they saw a skinny purple dressed elderly man playing an over-sized Guzheng, it almost looked like it was meant for two people.

"So that's what they were carrying." Stad wispered.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I said it's kinda pretty." He told her.

"Yeah...I could listen to this all day." She said, whilst leaning against him, this made him smirk, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoying the music I take it?" Someone said behind them, making them jump, they turned and saw an elderly man in the same clothes as the musician wearing shades. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's alright." Sakura replied, smiling in embarrassment.

"So are you enjoying my brother's melody?" He asks.

"Yes, so do you play like your brother?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact, we're some of the best musicians in the world." The old man replies.

"How did you become the 'best' in the world?" Stad asks, a little bit curious.

"Well...we got better after we lost our sights." He answers.

"Oh, so you're blind then?" Stad asked.

"My brother is, I however am mostly blind, but I can see well enough to know where I'm going." He replies he then looked at Sakura. "Tell me...why do you seem to remind me of Tsunade?" He asks.

"Wait, you know Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, almost surprised.

"In a way...how do you her?" he asks.

"She's my sensei." Sakura tells him.

"Ah, I see." He smiles. "Well, you seem more skillful then her in her youth."

"Really? Thank you." Sakura smiles. "So how do you know her then?"

"Let's just say there is some overdue payment involved." He replies.

Sakura was about to ask what he meant, till she remembered her outstanding debt. "Oh, I see...what time is it?" She wondered."

"8:37" Stad says almost immediately.

Sakura raises her eyebrow with surprise. "Wow, do you have a working clock in your head or something?"

"Sort of, yes." Stad laughs.

"Well come on, we've got to get to the ice cream place before it closes." Sakura says, pulling Stad with her, pausing for a minute to reach in her purse and put some money into the musicians hat on the floor before running of.

"They make a cute couple." The old man said, walking to his brother's side. "Shame it won't last long."

"It must've been hard to stay calm brother." The other one said.

"True...but at least I can make her suffer more than before." He replies.

* * *

><p>Dan: I love this!<p>

Sleepless d: I'm home!

Dan: What took you so long?

Sleepless d: Burger King's awhile away...where's S T D?

Dan: On a date.

Sleepless d: What! But I got him something!

Dan: Well...for all we know he could be getting something.

Sleepless d: It better not be another outfit for me.

Dan: Well you don't seem to mind, I mean you went out with the stuff on.

Sleepless d:...I THOUGH I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!

Dan: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepless d: So tell me Dan, who is your third companion and what does S T D stand for?

Dan: I don't feel like telling you who my companion is, and STD stand for sexual tra-

Sleepless d: Not that! I'm talking about your friend S T D.

Dan: Oh...you'll find out soon enough.

Sleepless d: Fine, let's get to work then.

Dan: Will do, by the way, when are you going to take of that tutu?

Sleepless d: But I like it.

Dan: Hope you enjoying the story, no flames and this guy still don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, the day War is due to arrive, a brown haired man walks out of a apartment block. "About time you got up." A voice came from behind.<p>

"Fuck you." He simply replied, walking off.

"Do you want me to kill you?" The person asked, following him.

"You can try a hundred times, but it won't make a difference." He states.

"So tell me S T D, did you get any?" His companion laughed.

"Did I get any what?" S T D asked, getting no response. "No I didn't get any; she wasn't ready for that yet."

"So you didn't..." His companion then laughed harder than ever.

"If I'm ever free...then I'll like to take her out again."

"But you're never going to be free, you're just like me, you're going to be dead, before you're free of your debt." The person said in a sing-along voice.

"Shut up!" S T D yells, grabbing onto his companions throat, in the full intent to kill. When he did so, a needle shot out from beneath the hood of his companion, causing S T D to duck, when he did so, his companion had a one foot blade come from above the wrist and swung for him. He dodged again on the nick of time, but his companion kept on swinging for him, which he dodged every one of them until he jumped away about twenty feet away from his companion.

The cloaked figure charged, but a person jumped in between them, "Stop!" Dan ordered, but the cloaked one wasn't listening and literally cut through Dan with one swing, severing him in half and kicking the upper half at S T D in which he dodged. "I'm getting angry now!" Dan warned, acting like nothing happened, just before his body landed on the ground. The two began their fighting once again, blows being thrown and dodged; this went on for a minute. "Enough!" Dan ordered, making them collapse, clutching their heads in agony, whilst Dan stood where he was before being attacked, and was unscratched, with his hands raised and pointing at the two. "We've got a job today, so save it for another time, now get to your posts." Dan finished, letting his hands drop, the two let go of their head and raised and walked in different directions.

As Dan was walking towards his post, someone quickly walks towards him. "M-Master?"

"Did you get the sample?" He asks.

"Y-Yes master, though it was not easy." The man replies, handing out a container.

Dan took it and placed it in his pocket. "I also need more."

"Anyone in mind?" He asks.

"Do you know any that would fit what I'm looking for?" Dan asks.

"Well...the Akimichi and Nara clan should do, and the Hyuga's got plenty of arrogant twats, that's half of them." The man says happily."But I'm not sure about Envy, Greed and Lust." He said regrettably.

"Find the most suitable candidates and get samples from them; I'll deal with the last one." Dan replied.

"Don't you mean three?" the man asks.

"No, I've already got the first one and I know the perfect candidate for the second one, the last one's going to be tricky." He finishes, walking away from the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours have passed and it was late afternoon and there was a heavy storm in Konohagakure and everyone assigned to the mission were inside the Hokage's office waiting for Maro and the prisoner.

"So Sakura...Naruto tells me that you met a guy. So tell me about the guy, who is he?" Ino asks, wanting details.

"Well, his name is Stad, he's handsome, funny, strangely dreamy eyes." Sakura begin.

"What do you mean by 'strangely'?" Ino asks.

"Well, his left eye is blue whilst his right one is brown." She answers.

"Oh, ok, tell me more." Ino practically demands.

"He's charming, a great listener, and a great kisser," Sakura and Ino practically squeal.

"God, it's like the academy all over again." Naruto sighs.

"But at least she's happy." Lee sighs, talking to no one, looking a little upset.

"Wow, I would have thought Lee would be crying dramatically." Naruto whispers to Tenten.

"That's how bad it is, I think Lee is too heartbroken to do so." Tenten whispered back. "Poor guy."

Just then, the door practically flew off its hinges and a soaking wet Maro stumbled in. "Woo, it's raining cats and dogs out there! And I'm not kidding; I think I got hit on the head by a dog on my way here."

"Oh, that may have been one of Akamaru's pups, Karu, he sure likes the rain." Kiba smirked, gaining a happy bark from Akamaru.

"Well, it looks like we'll be here awhile till the rain lets up." Maro says. "Have you got a safe and secure place to place a sealed prisoner close by?" Maro asks.

"Yes, we have a security room in the tower for an emergency." Tsunade says.

"Good, place the package at your door and put it in the room." He says.

At this everyone left the office to go to outside the front of the Hokage's tower, only to find at about three dozen guards surrounding a cart with a seriously wrapped up package in it. "Is that the prisoner?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes it is, we had help from a ninja who could perform an advanced Cloth Binding Technique you used in the war." Maro replied.

"Why is it one more advanced?" Yamato asked.

"Cause it's more powerful...and you can talk with the person sealed in it." He replies walking towards the cart. "Ok men! We're taking shelter from the rain till it lets up a bit!" Maro yells to his men. "Now which one of you guys can carry stuff?" He asked the group of shinobi.

Almost immediately Guy sensei stepped forward. "Me and my Student Lee can carry that with only one hand, and to make it more difficult, we'll have our feet tied together." Guy said to make it a workout, Lee however just walked forward and picked up the package with both his hand and wandered towards the tower. "LEE! What has happened to you!" Guy cries dramatically.

Several minutes later, the prisoner was inside the security room with the shinobi, the Hokage and Maro standing outside. "Seeing as we're going to be here for awhile...does anyone want to meet the most wanted killer?" Maro smirked.

"I don't think that's wise," Tsunade answers.

"Relax, I've been doing it while we were getting here, it's safe, plus I recall some of you not believing how dangerous this guy is." Maro offered. "Plus this is the only chance you'll get to question the world's deadliest man."

"Come on Granma Tsunade! What could go wrong?" Naruto pleads.

"Fine." Tsunade sighs. "Since I myself am curious."

"Hey! Who wants to see the prisoner?" Naruto yells to the others.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm telling Tenten, Ino and Sai about Stad!" Sakura tells him.

"Why is Sai there?" Naruto asks.

"Because he's trying to be nice and listen to what I say." Sakura replies

"Actually...I think I'll go see if this prisoner is cute or not." Ino says.

"Alright then, Ino." Sakura says, turning to Tenten and Sai.

Kiba and Shino step forward. "Like hell I'm missing a chance to see what the big deal is with this guy." Kiba says.

"It will be a good opportunity to see what the enemy is like." Shino states.

"Very well then." Neji says. "Don't bother with Guy and Lee, he's too busy trying to boost Lee's feeling."

"What about you guys?" Naruto asks Shikamaru and Choji.

"Na, too troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"No thanks, I'll keep Shikamaru company." Choji replies.

"Are you coming Hinata?" Naruto asks her.

"Y-Yeah, of course I will." Hinata says.

Naruto looked around. "Where are Kakashi and Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks.

"They're already inside." Tsunade replies, opening the door.

When they all entered, they waited for Maro to do whatever he had to do. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going to see what this guy's like." Kiba tells him.

"What am I sensing?" Naruto asks.

"You're probably sensing the stuff underneath the wrapping; we played it safe and put a ton of paper bombs, chakra prevention tags, paralysing tags and the very rare sedation tags."

"Sedation tags? If he's got them on then how long will it take to remove them so we can talk to him?" Tsunade asks.

"That's the thing, the sudation tags shut down the human part of your brain, but it leaves your primitive side awake, or in better terms, the animal side." He tells them. "Everyone's human side is more superior then the other, his however isn't."

"So are you telling us he's more animal then human?" Tsunade asked, gaining a nod from the man. "Then will he or won't he be able to communicate with us? Plus why use sudation tags if it's useless?"

"Well...he may be an animal, but he a fucking smart animal, he mostly does things to save his own skin or respect. As for your other question, if you had a killer like this, wouldn't you rather have the guards feel safe thinking the tags will stop him then to have no tags and make them pissing themselves?" Maro asks.

"He's got a point Lady Tsunade." Kakashi agrees. "Sometimes if everyone knew that the threat they know is still there, then they wouldn't be able to concentrate on the other threats."

"Fair enough." Tsunade says. "How much longer?" Tsunade asks.

Maro ignores her and knocks three times in different location. "There we are." He says stepping back and looked on as some of the bandages moved to form a dark circle around the head area. "Wake up Jackie! You've got visitors!"

Some sniffing could be heard from the dark circle then a small amount of growling. "I smell a Namikaze...no, smells more like an Uzumaki...tell me." A deep voice came from the dark, and then a pair of violet eyes could be seen from the dark, looking directly at Naruto. "Are you a child of Minato Namikaze?"

"Y-Yeah...what's it to you?" Naruto questioned.

"He and I are...were mortal enemies...back in my previous life." The voice replied. "Does Minato Namikazi still live?"

"No, he isn't, he died protecting our village sixteen years ago." Naruto tells him. "Why were you enemies with my father?" Naruto demanded.

"He was the only one to give me a challenge...but what am I if I have no challenge? What is War with no adversary?" He asks to no one in particular.

"You're a fucking murderer! That's what you are!" Maro yells.

"Now I don't know about that, but I need a new challenge..." He looks at Naruto. "Ha! Then the enemy of the father passes to the son." He says.

"Whatever." Naruto says.

"Who else has come to see me?" He asks, sniffing again. "I smell two...no, three females...and two of them want to breed..." he sniffs again. "One is soiled by others...while you." He says, looking at Hinata. "Are still as pure as the day you were born, spirally and physically-" Just then, Maro shined a torch to his face, causing him to cry in pain.

"That's enough of that." Maro tells him, because of the torch, everyone saw his face, or what little they could see of it anyway, since all you could see was a large amount of hair by not shaving it for god knows.

"Was he complementing or flirting with her?" Kiba asked.

"I've no idea." Naruto said, trying to shield Hinata from the man, then Maro stopped shining his torch at the prisoner.

A large amount of sniffing came from the prisoner again. "Wait...I smell someone familiar." He said, looking straight at Kakashi. "Just before the third war, you were with two others and Minato Namikazi...yes, you're the one I nearly tore in half." He laughed.

Everyone was confused at what he was saying, some turned to ask Kakashi what he was talking about, but what they saw was the last thing they expected, Kakashi was terrified, actually shivering terrified. "T-That's imposible...my sensei, Minato killed you!"

"Not initially, he mortally wounded me, but do you remember an unconscious woman in my grip?" He asked.

Kakashi thought for a few seconds. "Y-Yes." He answered.

"I used a sole transfer Jutsu upon her unborn child." He laughed, making everyone's eyes widen in horror.

"S-She was pregnant?"

Just then the door swung open to show one of Maro's men. "Boss, the rain's letting up a bit." He told them.

"Alright then, time to get moving!" Maro said, tapping three different parts of the binding, making the dark circle seal and stopping the laughter. "Come on! Carry him to the cart before the rain decides to get hard again." With this, Choji walked through the door and picked up the wrapped bundle and went outside, with everyone follow him but the Hokage.

"There we are." Choji says, placing it in the cart.

"Let's get moving!" Maro yells, having the horses pull the cart.

They barely managed to get far away from the Hokage's tower before an ANBU guard appeared in front of them. "Wait! It's not safe in the village at the moment!" he yells.

"Why?" Yamato asks.

"Some of its people are causing riots all around!" The ANBU replies.

"What! Team Guy, I want to go around and help neutralise the riots!" Kakashi ordered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Guy answers. "Team Guy! Disperse and deal with the problem!" Gaining a nod from them all of them, before disappearing.

"Shino, Kiba and Hinata, I want you to leave and see if you can find or clear a path for us."

"Right." The three said simultaneously, the disappearing.

The ANBU pressed his hand to his earpiece for a second. "It seems that three small groups of enemy are coming this way from the East, South and West." The ANBU yelled.

"So that leaves North open? Come on men! We're heading that way anyway!" Maro yells, just then, they all started hearing music. "Am I hearing Music?" He asked.

The ANBU suddenly dropped to his knees. "Are you alright?" Sakura called out to him, but then his head was severed by what seemed to be nothing, and two of the guards cried out in pain and fell to the floor with blood spurting from them. "What's going on!" Sakura yelled, the rain then let up a bit more and they could see a man in the distance, balancing on one leg in the sitting position with a large object on his lap.

"We block the North, who wants to try their luck?" Someone says in the group of guards, they all turned to see a man in sunglasses, a purple kimono and a matching fedora.

* * *

><p>Dan: And the mayhem begins!<p>

S T D: Well good, I want to vent my anger at someone!

Sleepless d: What's his problem?

Dan: Oh, he's just angry cause he'll probably not won't get to date her again.

Sleepless d: That's a shame.

Dan: Yeah, hope you're liking it, next chapters going to have blood in it, keep on reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Dan: And here it is, this is War!

Sleepless d: So, is it going to be good?

Dan: You tell me?

S T D: Come on!

Dan: Alright, No flames.

Sleepless d: I don't own Naruto and this is my first fight scene.

S T D: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to where we left off, it was raining lightly in the hidden leaf village, and is currently having riots everywhere. The Guards and Shinobi are currently facing Gin and Gon, two men in their fifties wearing matching purple kimonos and matching fedoras. Gon was in the middle of the group of guards fighting them very brutally and successfully, punching and scratching with cat like claws. Whilst Gin was at the end of the street playing on an over-sized guzheng and every time he brushed his nails against the strings towards the group quickly, someone was sliced or a limb was severed. "Everyone take cover!" Kakashi yelled, in which, everyone capable fled into the alleys or dived through the windows of the houses, leaving Kakashi, Shikamaru and a few guards hiding behind the prisoner's cart surrounded by several dead bodies and dead horses.<p>

"What now Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kakashi says, looking over the cart to see Gon stepping over several bodies towards his brother. "It seems that one is good at Taijutsu, so I can take him easily, but the other one." Kakashi says, looking at Gin and the over-sized guzheng. "It seems that on is either using Genjutsu to cover for the real attacks or highly powerful Ninjutsu that performs invisible attacks." Kakashi tells them.

"What a drag, which is it?" Shikamaru asks.

"We'll see." Kakashi says, pulling up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he says, having four shadow clones appear, and charge in different directions towards Gin. Gin tilted his head to the side and listened, then violently brushed his nails against the strings towards the clones and each one puffed into smoke. "It's a Ninjutsu." Kakashi states when receiving the information from the clones. "Shikamaru, use your Shadow Possession Jutsu to immobilize him."

"Consider it done-" Shikamaru began, but just heard a whirling sound, and a guard and Shikamaru got hit, but only got a deep cut on the arm, the guard wasn't so lucky.

"Fuck! He can curve the attacks!" a guard panicked.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed holding his arm.

"I wonder?" Kakashi says.

"What?" Shikamaru asks.

"Pass me a sword." Kakashi asks one of the guards, giving him one.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm seeing if my hunch is correct," Kakashi tells him getting ready to step out from behind the cart.

"You're not going to go out there are you? We can't even see the attacks!" One of the guards yells.

"If I'm right, then I can just block them." Kakashi says, before jumping out from behind the cart in a defensive stance, two attacks were sent at Kakashi, but he didn't move. He waited until they were close and moved his sword carefully and then heard a metal clang, His eyes widened and quickly moved the sword and heard another clang. Gin cocked his head when he heard the clang and kicked the instrument into the air and Gon stood next to him and both got down in the sitting position, having the guzheng land on their laps. They both started playing the instrument and sending five attacks at Kakashi, in which he blocked four out of five of them and dived behind the cart before the fifth one hit. "Just as I thought, their attacks are like throwing real swords with great accuracy, hand what makes it more difficult, you can hardly see them."

"What do you mean? We didn't see anything and we're still fucked!" One of the guards yelled, seeing his fellow guards that are dead.

"The attacks may be block able, but are sharp enough to cut though stuff." Shikamaru says. "Look at your blade Kakashi." And everyone did, seeing that it had six chips in it. "One more hit and it would have shattered."

"Very observant Shikamaru." Kakashi replied. "That's why I dodged the last attack."

"Hey Kakashi?" Shikamaru says gaining his attention. "You think their attacks can deflect attacks as well?"

"I believe so, why?" Kakashi asks, slightly interested.

"Well...what if we throw this?" Shikamaru taps the cart. "Think they can deflect it?" Shikamaru smirks.

Kakashi also smirked. "Well let's see then." Kakashi says, pulling the wrapped prisoner off the cart. "Think you men can carry this to safety?" He asks the remaining guards.

"Yeah, probably." One says, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Good, get ready." Kakashi tells them, waiting for them to get ready, when they're ready. "Gate of Opening, open!" Kakashi yells, opening the first inner gate, lifting the cart and launching it at the two assailants.

The two saw and heard what he had done, grabbed their instrument and jumped backwards behind a building, Kakashi was about to pursue, until he heard screaming come from behind him. He turned around to an unidentified cloaked figure surrounded by the bodies of the men that were alive only a few seconds ago. With the wrapped prisoner over one shoulder and a two foot blade coming out from the wrist, only a few inches from the still living Shikamaru's face.

"Let it rain blood." The person whispers, Kakashi was trying to come up with a plan, until he noticed something large coming above the figure. He looked to see Choji using Super Expansion Jutsu and his fist was about to crush the person, the cloaked person looked, seeing the attack coming, but didn't move and Shikamaru quickly rolled to safety whilst the cloaked person threw the wrapped prisoner away. Choji's fist crushed the person to the ground, and then a split second later he raised his fist quickly, crying in pain and the cloaked person rose from the small crater with small blades sticking out everywhere from the body. "Is that all you got!"

Just then Naruto charged at full speed from his hiding place, with a Rasengan in his hand, when he was a few feet away from his target, he pulled back his arm. "Rasen-" Naruto began to yell, but was stopped when a foot collided with his face and sent him flying backwards, crashing through a building. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise to see a second cloaked figure appear literally out of nowhere, not even he saw where he came from.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yells.

"What the fuck took you so long S T D!" The one covered in blades yells.

"I'll focus on the big guy right now!" S T D yells, as Choji was about to kick the two of them like a football. When the kick connected, only the bladed one was sent flying through several houses. "I told you!" He said, a few feet away from where he was.

'S T D? So was that Dan that Choji kicked?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"K-Kakashi, I-I think I've b-been poisoned." Shikamaru grunts, waddling towards Kakashi.

"Shit, Sakura! Shikamaru's been poisoned." Kakashi yelled.

"Ok Kakashi!" she yells, jumping out and helping Shikamaru to cover.

"Alright! Who kicked me?" Naruto yells, jumping out of the partly destroyed house.

"Yeah, that was me mate!" S T D yells, Choji then slammed his foot down at S T D, but he quickly jumped out of the way without even looking. Naruto went into Nine tails chakra mode and charged at S T D, attacking him in every direction, But S T D was dodging every attack, as if he knows what he's going to do next.

Choji all of a sudden, shrunk down to normal size and drops to his knees. "W-Why can't I f-feel my b-" He began, but collapsed unconscious.

"Choji!" Kakashi calls, jumping over to his side, and checking his pulse. 'Still alive.' He says to himself, then picking him up and jumping to where Ino was hiding.

"Hold on Choji!" Ino says, using her healing Jutsu on him. "I think he's poisoned, but when?" She asks.

"Back when he punched that guy, he had blades sticking out of everywhere on his body, remember?" Kakashi says. "He must of cut Shikamaru as well, for he said he was poisoned as well." Just then, Yamato appeared next to them "Yamato! Where were you?"

"Me and Sai were going to deal with the first two assailants, but me and Sai got separated somehow I lost sight of the enemy a few minutes ago. I think they're going to try a sneak attack, or retake the prisoner." Yamato told him.

**Over to Sakura**

At that time Sakura was done healing Shikamaru. "There, I got rid of most of the poison." Sakura told him.

"What a drag, being saved by a woman." Shikamaru complains, making a few guards with them chuckle.

"What was that!" Sakura threatened.

"I think that he was being disrespectful to you." A voice came from the other end of the alley; they were horrified to see the two musicians sitting on nothing with their guzheng on their lap. Shikamaru saw them about to attack only managed to quickly kick Sakura behind a dumpster then just managed to hide behind a metal dustbin before a high pitched note came from the two attackers. And death cries from the guards there could be heard a second late, with blood spraying out the alley onto the street.

**Over to Kakashi**

"What the hell?" Kakashi and Yamato yell, while Ino crouched over Choji saw and was shocked.

"Oh no, Sakura and Shikamaru were in that alley!" Kakashi panics. "Yamato, protect Ino, she may be our last medic!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Kakashi." Yamato says.

Kakashi charged towards the alley Sakura was, trying to go around the fight Naruto and S T D was still having, Naruto kept trying to hit him but ended up getting hit before his landed, and then end up missing anyway. S T D's hit may not be powerful, but it still hurt and was annoying Naruto like hell that he still hasn't got one hit; Naruto made a Tailed beast Rasengan and delivered the attack, knowing whether he hits or not, it's going to do some damage. S T D quickly whispered something and all Naruto got was the last word "-Disruption!" And he vanished, surprising Naruto and hit the ground causing it to explode, and Kakashi was shocked, but only because S T D appeared in front of him "Come on big guy, let's see what you got!"

Naruto emerged from the dust. "Where did that bastard go?" Naruto yells, seeing S T D in front of Kakashi he sent a chakra arm at him to grab him. S T D just ducked under the attack and charged at Kakashi and engaged him in battle, in which Naruto quickly joined.

**Over to Shikamaru**

Going to where Shikamaru was, he could see Sakura trying not to panic and do something stupid, he could tell since he was on the same lines. They may have seen death and been in a war, but they never experienced this before, just having people with no chance in this fight, die within a second with this much blood. 'Think Shikamaru, think!' He yells to himself. 'I can't use Shadow Possession Jutsu without them noticing the attack, and even if I hide it, it'll take too long before they attack!'

Then he heard fighting coming from the musicians, he peeked and saw Sai and his Super Beasts attack Gin and Gon. "Now's my chance!" He says, quickly using Shadow Possession Jutsu to capture the two, however, Gin and Gon dispatched the beasts quicker and were beating Sai into the ground when they got caught. Both Gin and Gon stiffened, not knowing what just happened. "Shadow Possession Jutsu successes." Shikamaru smirked, getting up from behind the metal dustbin, and making them face him. "I've never been one for music." Shikamaru states, whilst lifting his foot, making them do the same.

"Don't you dare!" Gon yells violently as their feet hovered the instrument, but Shikamaru drove his foot down hard, making them crush their instrument.

"You're going to die by our hands!" Gin yells even more furious.

"You won't get the chance to." Shikamaru tells them, whilst activating Shadow Strangle Jutsu to finish the two off. "Sakura! Sai may need your help." He yells at her, then the wall seemed to explode behind her, causing Sakura and Shikamaru to cover their faces, making him to drop the Jutsu, and someone grabbed Sakura from behind. When the smoke cleared Shikamaru saw the cloaked guy that got kicked by Choji, or what was left of the cloak anyway, it was only just holding together and cover the persons face, Shikamaru could see leather straps and metal attached the body all through the rips.

"Hmm? Now I see what's so special, you're not a bad piece of meat are you?" The person says to Sakura, whilst grabbing hold of her ass. "And you're not so bad to look at as well." Now looking at Shikamaru.

"Twin Lion Fists!" Someone yelled, making the cloaked person quickly turn to look, but only got a glimpse of a woman before being struck in the head. Absolute pain, and a snapping sound from the persons neck by the force of the blow sent the person flying.

"Fang over Fang!" A voice came after and two spinning attackers drove the person while in mid air, deep into the streets ground. "Ha! It was almost too easy!" Kiba boasted when he landed near Sakura, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Where where you guys?" Sakura asked, still pissed off by someone grabbing her ass.

"We were awhile away, when we saw Choji attack, we came here immediately." Shino tells her, dropping Sai's unconscious body next to her, then facing Gin and Gon, who are yet to move.

Rocks moving could be heard from the crater Kiba had caused, and the person stood up, wobbling and shaking all over the place. "What the fuck! Hey dude! You're supposed to be dead!" Kiba tells the guy, acting like he was stating a fact.

S T D jumped away from Naruto and Kakashi, and was laughing his head off when he heard Kiba. "Ha ha ha! Hey Kim! Did you hear that? I told you people thought you were a bloke!" He yelled while laughing, reengaging his opponents in combat again.

"What? He's a she?" Sakura says, looking at Kim as she just managed to stand as straight as she can and hearing a sickening crack and her cloak dropped from what strands were just holding it.

Kim looked at her attackers and they saw a woman about the same age as them, with very short brown hair green and eyes that seem to have no emotion in them. She was wearing black combat trousers, a tank top with bandages underneath it to cover her breasts. And several leather straps with metal attached to them and leather armbands that hid the mechanism that allowed her to have blade come out. "You are all going to die." Kim says.

"Kim!" Someone yelled, making everyone look, and they saw a cloaked person with his hood down, showing a bald, yellow eyed teenager with a smirk on his face. "Open War and have done with it!" he ordered.

"Can't I just kill these guys here?" She asked.

"Don't try me Famine!" he yelled, eyes getting darker and head getting more skull like.

"Very well Dan." She replied, facing the wrapped up prisoner, who was more than half a street away.

"Don't let her free him!" Shikamaru yelled, causing Gin and Gon to charge, but Shino made a wall of parasitic wall to stop their charge. Everyone else but Shino making sure that they don't get through and attack Sakura, who was treating Sai, charged at Kim, but Dan appeared between them and Kim. He quickly grabbed Kiba by the neck and Akamaru, causing them both to howl in pain and collapse unconscious, then grabbed Hinata by her coat. "I told you to run for your life!" he whispered, then throwing her with enough force to send her flying down the street behind a building.

She managed to land on her feet safely. 'I need to help Naruto-Kun!' she says to herself.

"**If you do, Naruto will die for sure!"** A voice said to her, inside her head.

'Why?' she asked.

"**Just stay hidden, and Naruto will survive this."** The voice told her. **"You are very important."**

'I-I'll try...for Naruto-Kun sake.' She says.

Back to where Hinata was thrown from, Dan stood in front of Shikamaru to stop him. "What now?" Dan asks, then charging.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped their battle with S T D, and charged at Kim but S T D tackled the two of them. The two finial got to punch and kick him, trying to make him let go, but he wasn't. "Space Time Disruption!" He yelled vanishing with Naruto and Kakashi, making everyone that was watching stunned.

Kim got to her target and one of her wrists blades shot out. "Get away from him! He's my payday!" a voice came from a house, and Maro jumped from a smashed window and went to attack Kim. She quickly held her blade above her head and sliced it in half, causing a large explosion a spit second later, sending her and Maro several yards backward.

A small fire was caused by the explosion, and a dark figure could be seen in the smoke of the fire, Shikamaru stood in slight fear as he watched the figure walk out of the flames. And emerged from it was Jackie Fury, with thick woolly and burned clothes, and hairy facial hair, more better looking by the fire, and his shining violet eyes could be seen from this distance. "Ah War, long time no see my oldest acquaintance." Dan says, walking towards him, and when he was only a few feet away stopped. "Come War, we've got to go." Dan tells him, Jackie just smirked at him and raised his fist. "Don't you dare-" Dan was saying, but had his head severed and sent flying through a house with one swing of Jackie's fist, and Dan's body collapsed.

Just then, S T D appeared with Naruto and Kakashi, in the same place they were before. "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked, S T D dropped and coughed up blood, everyone still conscious already appeared when Jackie was freed. Shino with Sakura carrying Sai, Yamato and Ino came out to see what was going on, and Gin and Gon up on the roof of someone's house. Everyone only just saw Jackie sever Dan's head and was confused or nervous. "Did he just kill his comrade?" Naruto asked.

"For fuck sake War! It hurts when you do that!" Dan yelled, getting up with his head back in its place, and shocking almost everyone at the time.

"How the hell are you alive!" Ino yells.

Dan turned to look at her and laughed. "Tell me...how can you bring death to someone, if that someone is death himself?"

* * *

><p>Sleepless d: We're finally done! Hoped you like it, it was a bloody nightmare!<p>

Kim: Is that so?

S T D: Hey Kim!

Sleepless d: What the! When did you get here?

Kim: Just now.

Dan: Come on people! We've got another story to write!

Sleepless d: Yeah, War's free, can't wait for the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepless d: It had just come to my attention that I may be writing about my OC's more than the actual characters and that they may be self-inserts (which I haven't done), I'll thank the first person for telling me and told me to read something and came to this. I'll stick to the Naruto characters as much as I can. And here's a bit of background info about all my OC villains at the bottom of the page if you want to know (could take awhile), but if you'd rather be surprised, then skip it.

* * *

><p>In the light rain that was now clearing away, in a ruined street in the hidden leaf village, several bodies littered the street and two powerful men stand before the remainder men and women that are still alive and conscious. "Come War! We've got to take you somewhere that don't have many living things in it!" Dan ordered.<p>

"Ohhh...did anyone see what hit me?" Kim asked, rubbing her head whilst sitting up, with some burn marks caused by the explosion, since she was protected by her leather strap on most of her body.

"I wish to fight him!" Jackie tells Dan, pointing at Naruto.

Dan looked to see who he was pointing at, and his eyes widened in slight fear. "No War! We've got to leave right now!" he orders, but Jackie wasn't listening. "War!"

Jackie charged at Naruto, accidently or purposely hitting Kim in the head, causing her to be knocked out, and tackled Naruto with such force that they went flying and destroying building that they connected with, while Kakashi only managed to dodge.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, and was about to follow them.

"Don't bother!" Dan yelled. "At the moment, Naruto will win the fight." He states.

"And how do you know that?" Yamato asks.

"Because Naruto is almost fresh to the battle, while War appears to be exhausted and wounded." Dan tells them, walking over to Kim and carefully picking her up without touching her skin.

"It's true...how do...you think...I was...able to...take him?" Maro grunts, slowly sitting up and showing bad burn mark around his body, Dan just pointed to him and Gon jumped down holding his brother's shoulder to lead him and picked up Maro quickly and jumped over to Dan.

"Damn it!" Kakashi yells, and then hearing a painful grunt behind him, he turned around to see S T D on the floor behind him. 'I almost forgot about him.' He says to himself, he quickly picks him up by the collar of his cloak. "Hey!" Kakashi yells, gaining their attention. "Drop Maro now, or you companion here dies!" he tells them, charging up a Chidori, but all of a sudden, the ground shook like there was an earthquake.

Dan just encored it and smirked. "You can keep him!" He yells at Kakashi. "S T D!" he yells to his companion, making him look up with difficulty. "You wanted your freedom? Then I release you from your dept!" He yells, making a hand sign. "Let's see you try to live a life with these mortals!"

S T D breathed in deeply, as if breathing for the first time in his life. "I-I'm f-free?" He asks, then as high as he could yell over the pain, cheered. "I'm free!" And a few droplets of water could be seen dropping from beneath his hood.

Everyone was slightly confused by what they heard and why the ground shook, and then Naruto and Jackie landed back to where they originally were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to when Jackie tackled Naruto, we follow them over to them smashing through housing, punching and kicking like no tomorrow. "You're going to suffer Namikaze!" Jackie yells.

"The Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He yells, grabbing Jackie's head and with much force, smashed it into the ground, he quickly looked at the surroundings and knew he was close to a training field. 'Good, at least we can cause less damage there.' He says to himself, quickly getting to the training ground.

"You think you can run!" Jackie yells, following him fast.

"I wasn't planning on it!" He yelled back, turning around now that they're there. 'I better end this quick.' Naruto thinks to himself, and quickly makes a Tailed beast Rasengan in his right hand.

Jackie looked at his attack and laughed. "Ha! Let's see who is superior then!" He says, and all of a sudden, black tentacles ripped out from behind his back, and quickly went to his left hand and formed a black ball similar looking to Naruto's.

"What the hell?" Naruto says aloud.

"**Be careful Kit, I don't know how, but it seems he is able to manipulate something equivalent to a Tailed Beast Ball!"** The Nine Tailed Fox yells.

"I should be able to take him down with half my strength at most." Naruto tells the Fox.

"**That's true; he's still very weak from his previous battle by the looks of it."** The Fox replies. **"So make sure you kill this mortal!" **The Fox ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, now charging at Jackie, while Jackie did the same, when they came only a few feet away, they both struck. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

"Death, Sage Ball!" Jackie yelled, and their attack collided with each other's and caused a large explosion, which shook the ground and destroyed the training ground.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled, holding his right arm in pain. "I think I broke my arm!"

As the smoke cleared, it showed Jackie was in no better condition, in fact, he was worse, his left arm hanging limp, bleeding and torn to shreds, and somehow staying together, Jackie grunts in pain. "You've won this round, but I won't be killed that easily." He tells Naruto before fleeing, and Naruto follows him.

"This isn't over!" Naruto yells, they then made it back to the street their companions were on, Naruto leapt to Kakashi's side while Jackie jumped behind Dan.

"Fucking hell War! I told you not to fight, but you didn't listen did you?" Dan yells. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Dan orders, then he, Jackie, Gin and Gon fled carrying Kim and Maro.

"Get back here-" Naruto yelled, but Yamato grabbed him before he followed. "Why'd you stop me?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you've got a broken arm and we can't just pursue them, it may lead to an ambush." Yamato tells him.

"He's right Naruto, we've already got some of our team unable to continue, and besides, we have a prisoner." Kakashi tells him, while lifting the still cheerful, weak S T D.

"When did you capture him, and why did they leave their friend here?" Naruto asked.

"Friend! They're not my friends...I wouldn't give two shits for them!" S T D yelled, trying to look up. "But I don't care anymore...I'm free..."

"Free?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, their leader told him he was free from his dept." Kakashi said.

"What kind of dept was it?" Naruto asked curious.

"A life dept...I owed my life to my master, but when he was gone...I had to serve that bastard Dan." S T D replies. "So your name's Naruto then? I'm afraid we were never introduced the first time we met." He told him.

"First time? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Pull down my hood will you mate?" S T D asked Kakashi, he did so cautiously, and when it went down, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Aren't you the guy that was with Sakura?" He asked, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks.

"That's right." S T D replies, and then looked at Sakura who was now a few feet behind Naruto. "Hello my dear, I hope that you're not too hurt...physically hurt that is." He asked with slight concern in his voice.

Sakura dropped Sai onto the ground and walked towards S T D, Kakashi wasn't too sure what was going on, he remembered this guy from yesterday. 'But why was he here then?' he asked himself, and before he could think any more about it, Sakura quickly punched the guy with a chakra filled punch, sending him flying a few yards away while sending Kakashi of balance. "Sakura!" He yelled.

"You bastard! I really liked you and as it turns out! You were working with the enemy! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled with eyes ablaze with anger and a slight hint of sadness.

"If you kill me, you lose your only reliable source of information about Dan's men, and the undercover agents in this village." S T D yelled, still lying on his back because he can't get up. "Besides...you said that a guy you use to like went bad you tried to kill him once but failed to do so...you think you can do that to someone, and I quote. 'Has never treated you like this.'" S T D told her, making her upset and angry at the same time.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I'll sure as hell kick the shit out of you!" Sakura yelled, at this Naruto held her back.

"Sakura! We need this guy in good enough condition to be questioned." Kakashi says, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Fine!" She said, getting out of Naruto's grip and walking over to anyone in medical need.

Kakashi sighed and then preformed a few hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yells, slamming his hand to the ground, and three Ninja dogs appeared.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asks, then looking around to see dead bodies everywhere. "What the hell happened here?"

"We had a little a little trouble here Pakkun, I want you to go and find Tsunade and tell her that. Bisuke, I want you to go to the hospital and inform them to send medical ninja here now, and Akino, I want you to try and follow the enemy's sent and report what you find." Kakashi tells them.

"That may be difficult." Akino says.

"I know, but I noticed the prisoner was bleeding heavily and hoped that you'd be able to follow." Kakashi says.

"Excuse me Kakashi, but you should know that I am able to follow them, why you ask? For I had already placed a couple of female beetles on our first two assailants, because I feared for this scenario." Shino told him.

"Good work Shino, send your insects to follow them, we need to find out where they plan to go and do." Kakashi says.

"Very well." Shino says, having a small horde of beetles fly out of his jacket and went in the derection the enemy went.

"Akino, try to follow the beetles as best as you can." Kakashi orders.

"Alright then." The dog replies, before the three dogs disappeared.

"I'll be rooting for you!" S T D yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Naruto yells, turning back to normal, whilst holding his broken arm.

"Can I ask a small favour before I most likely be interrogated?" He asked to anyone that was listening.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Can someone help me take a piss? I would do it myself...but I can't move my body at the moment." He said.

"You're joking right?" Naruto asks.

"Wish I was..." he said.

"Hold it in then." Naruto tells him, and then a small group of medical ninja jumped into the scene with Tsunade.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked when she saw the dead bodies, Kakashi gave her a short briefing of what happened. "What! How did these intruders get into the village without raising any alarm? We kept our men stationed at the walls." Tsunade said.

"I'm afraid that may be because of one of your men." S T D said, gaining her attention.

"What? Who are you?" Tsunade questioned.

"Who am I? I can't really answer that, because I don't have a name." S T D replied.

"What?" Tsunade questioned, slightly confused.

"He called himself Stad yesterday." Naruto says.

"I just made that up; I just put an A after T, the simplest thing I ever thought of." S T D laughed.

"His companions called him S T D." Kakashi says.

"That's only a nickname." S T D tells him. "Rather ironic, because Dan gave me the title Pestilence."

"Why isn't he tied up?" Tsunade asked.

"Because my body is too weak and damaged to move." S T D said honestly. "Can we hurry up, I really need a piss and being wet isn't helping."

"N-Naruto-Kun...are y-you alright?" A voice came from behind Naruto, he turned to see Hinata.

"Yeah, only a broken arm, but Hinata, are you alright? Where were you?" Naruto asked, highly concerned over Hinata.

"Hold on...Hinata Hyuga? Ha! I haven't seen you for a little while." S T D laughed, drawing Hinata's attention away from Naruto, making her stiffen when she saw S T D lying on the ground.

"Hinata, do you know this man?" Tsunade questioned, making everyone close by curious, making her nod slightly. "How do you know him?" she ordered.

"Last week, just before Naruto woke up." S T D told her. "Me and Dan exchanged names with her." Making Hinata stiffen and terrified from everyone, making her feel like she was twelve years old again.

"Why didn't you tell us when their names were told to us?" Tsunade questioned, highly angry because of Hinata not telling anyone.

"She can't, even if she wanted to, there's a blood contract that prevents her from saying anything, and if she did say something about us, then she would suffer a very painful death." S T D answered for her. "And we can't have her dying on us, since she's a very important person."

"Important person? Blood contract? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, but received no answer; she walked over and saw that S T D was unconscious. "Damn it! Kakashi, Yamato!"

"Yes?" They both asked.

"Kakashi, take one of the medics and take this prisoner to the closest prison cell to keep him and have the medic patch him up, we need him in good enough conditions to interrogate. And Yamato...I want you to take Hinata to a cell as well." Tsunade ordered them.

"What! You can't honestly say that you think Hinata's dangerous?" Naruto yelled in protest.

"It's just to be safe...we can't be sure if she in league with the enemy, whether she's aware of it or not." Tsunade told him.

"But this is ridicules-" Naruto began to protest, but stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"I-It's alright N-Naruto-Kun, I'll b-be fine." She told him, while walking over to Yamato.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, seeing her leave with the others.

* * *

><p>Sleepless d: Hoped you're liking the story so far, please review and no flames please.<p>

**OC background information. **

Dan Grim: the leader, male, physical age is 14, but has been changing bodies, like Orochimaru but has been doing it since the beginning of Ninjutsu. His powers are simple, whenever he touches someone; he hurts them and gains their experience, if he holds long enough he kills, just like if death touches you, hence being nickname Death. He also seems to reattach his body in a blink of an eye, but because of this ability his life is shortened considerably, hence having to change bodies. He also believes he is Death in real form

S T D: male, age 17, he's a servant to Dan's previous body/life, now forced to serve him, and hates working for Dan, but has a life dept to pay, and he doesn't have a name, Dan allowed him to choose his name but could never decide, so his name was given to his ability. His powers are a little complicated, he has the ability to reveres time in short bursts, allowing him to be able to counter or dodge any attack while leaving his opponents confused. even if killed, his subconscious reveres time automatically, because it takes awhile for the brain to die, giving enough time to do so. He can also stop time altogether and jump a curtain amount to the future or past, but that causes a massive strain on the body, he calls it Space Time Disruption (S T D) get it? In Dan's opinion, his ability is a disease, unnatural, only Kami should control time, hence he was nicknamed Pestilence.

Kim: female, age 17, servant to Dan's previous body/life, she also has a life date to pay, but doesn't care about working for him. Because she was trained to have no emotions, like Sai, her nickname is Famine, because she is staved of emotions, yet she knows them and finds it interesting to cause mental and physical damage. She can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu very well, but has high Taijutsu ability, and has booby trapped her body and armed herself with hard to see weapons which are poisoned, both she and S T D have been trained by Dan's previous body/life since they were found.

Jackie Fury: male, age 21, he has his mind set straight by Dan, and has known Dan since the beginning by the memories of the demon in him. He likes to be alone because he has a demon of destruction in him, and strangely enough, has a second demon in him by accident, because he transferred his soul into a unborn child, of a powerful clan that breeds warriors by placing a demons in their unborn child. Because of this, he has too much chakra pumping out of his system, making him exhausted by being awake for more than six hours.

Gin & Gon: both males, age 53-55, old mercenaries that have fought in the second Shinobi war, and have a grudge about Tsunade, because they attacked her team during the war and they killed Dan Kato, her lover. Tsunade was enraged and defeated the two with unbelievable speed, while she thought she had killed or fatally wounded them and went to Dan Kato's side to try to save him. The two survived however, but Gin was blinded by his wounds, while Gon was mostly blinded by his, they were enraged by their first defeat that they swore eternal vengeance upon her. Their abilities are very good at Taijutsu and using a gezheng (a weird musical instrument, look it up) to attack enemies without them seeing the attacks.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepless d: Here we go now, a new chapter, warning, this story contains a lime.

Dan: Good to know.

It had been a day since the attack and Jackie Fury's freedom, Tsunade and Ibiki was now finally interrogating the man called S T D, since his life wasn't in too great endangered now. "Now tell us all you know about your comrades and this blood contract with Hinata!" Tsunade questioned.

"What about the intruders that have still infiltrated within your walls?" S T D says with a smile.

"Them to, now tell us who they are so we can deal with them now." Tsunade asked, sounding slightly annoyed at this guy's attitude.

"Well, I hope that this will prove my trust...can I have a pencil and a piece of paper? So that I can write down their names." S T D asked, having Tsunade nod at one of the guards in the room to provide him one, a minute later and S T D handed he the paper with several names on it. "Those are the only ones I remember." He tells them.

Tsunade and Ibiki quickly scanned the paper. "Over half of these people aren't alive anymore." Ibiki informs Tsunade.

"My information may be a little out of date, but-" S T D began.

"You got one name here that's died twenty years ago." Ibiki informed him.

"I went a little scatty learning who was working for...Dan, but some of them are fresh." S T D tells them.

"I'm aware of that, this person." Tsunade points at one of the names. "Has only just become a Chunin, and is just outside." She went to the door and grabbed one of the guards there and pulled him in. "Arata!"

"Y-Yes lady Hokage?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Your name came up when we asked who serves with...them." She pointed at S T D. "We're just going to simply ask, do you know or have ever met this man or his leader called Dan?"

Arata paused for a second, before pushing Tsunade away and bolting towards the door, but was intercepted by the other guards and forcing him to face Tsunade. "I hope I've proven my word that I can be trusted." S T D smiled.

"So far it looks good." Tsunade said. "Mind telling me why you tried to run away?" Tsunade gave an evil look at the man, S T D coughed, but no one paid attention.

"T-To f-flee." The man says, panicking.

"So you are working with the enemy?" She asks, S T D coughed again but was again ignored.

"I-I c-can't s-s-say." The man says.

"Then we'll have to go into more horrific torture, some that caused me some of my worst scars." Ibiki says while walking towards Arata. "Unless you tell us if you 'are' working for the enemy and can confirm the names on this list are also your accomplices." He says, now holding up the piece of paper that S T D wrote to his face.

Arata looked at the sheet, the man looked as though he was about to cry. "Yes! All the people on that list are working with the enemy! You have to stop him! You have to stop D-" He yelled but stopped midsentence, his body tensed and blood started coming out of all his orifices, he screamed in absolute pain and broke free from the guards to clutch his head.

Everyone was shocked except S T D, when Arata collapsed, still screaming, Tsunade quickly tried to stop whatever was happening to the man, 'tried'. "What's happening to him?" She yelled at S T D.

"I was about to tell you he can't, in fear that 'this' would happen, just kill him, that's all you can do to stop this man's suffering." He told her, Tsunade tried again to try and stop this happening, after a minute she gave up and let loose a large amount of chakra to a certain spot on his head and the man stopped screaming, and died instantly.

Tsunade sighed. "Can you take Arata's body out of here?" Tsunade asked one of the guards, and it was done. "What the hell just happened?" Tsunade yelled at S T D.

"I tried to warn you that if he tells you, he'll die horribly...but I have got to commend him for breaking his blood contract." He replied.

"Blood contract, you mentioned that before, what is it?" Ibiki asked.

"Hmm, it is like a normal contract that normal people use...but if you break the contract, you die like you saw...rather horrible the thing is." S T D said, sounding a little sad. "But I'm free from Dan now." He grinned.

"So you were forced to serve Dan then?" Tsunade asked.

"No, my master placed it on me when I was just a babe, then it was passed down to Dan." S T D corrected her.

"Who was your master?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that, my loyalty to that man knows no bound!" He spat, surprising both Tsunade and Ibiki. "He saved my life, Dan may be exactly the same but he's not."

Ibiki was about to ask further, but Tsunade spoke first. "Fine, tell us what Hinata's contract was and how to remove it." She asked.

"Oh you can't remove it without fulfilling it, or if the one that holds it decides to removes the person from his dept. As for what she was told to do..." He said now thinking back. "She was asked to give Dan a blood sample there and then...to run away the second time she saw him and..."

"Wait, why was she told to do that?" Ibiki asked.

"Well...let's say Dan can see all different parts of the future, and probably knew that her life would be endangered by then." The young man told him.

"All different parts of the future? What does that mean?" Tsunade asked.

S T D sighed. "The future isn't set in stone, there are paths that people can take and choose...let's say if you saw a man killed in a vision, it isn't set, the killer has the choice to kill or not, and Dan can see what happens in both scenarios."

"...Alright, now what else does Hinata have to do in her contract?" Tsunade asked, going back to her original question.

"Huh? Oh yeah, now what was that last one..." He asked himself, thinking for a second before chuckling madly to himself. "I remember now, the oddest request he's ever asked...the last one was a kiss."

"A what!" Tsunade yelled, slightly furious that someone that is said to be dangerous asked that from the sweet, innocent Hinata. "Why would he ask for that?"

"Fuck knows, that would be the first time he...and his predecessors ever asked... actually, have ever kissed." He simply replied. "His family has been test-tube babies for donkey's years; it's hard for them to reproduce, in fear that they may kill their partner."

"Why?" Tsunade asks.

"You can imagine." S T D told her.

"Ok, but why did Hinata sign that contract? A contract works both ways." Tsunade said.

"Ah, very clever, she got that fellow...Naruto back on his feet, if Dan and me didn't intervene, then he would still be asleep or dead, that was Dan's side of the deal." He told her, making her eyes widen in shock. "Hell, some people go for the blood contracts just for the effects it causes."

"Effects? What effects?" Both Tsunade and Ibiki asked.

"It has a bodily and chemical effect on the body."

"And that means?" Tsunade asked.

"It increases your body's capability and lessens body needs like sleep and needing the lavatory. As for chemicals...it can prevents or increases your anger, sorrow, pleasure and so on, without them the mind can think clearly." S T D told them.

"You said that it increases them as well." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...I still don't know why though, kinda makes me wonder." He smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on the bed in her call, wondering if everyone is ok, especially Naruto. "Hinata Hyuga." Someone said gaining her attention to see a guard outside her cell door. "Someone's here to see you." Now opening the door and Naruto walked in, with his usual outfit but had a chaste on his right arm.

"N-Naruto-Kun...how's y-your arm?" She asked, not sure on what to say.

"It's alright, should come of real soon, cause of my quick healing." He smiled as he sat next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Y-Yes, w-why?" She asked.

"Because I'm worried about you." Naruto said, making Hinata's heart skip a beat.

'H-He was worried about me?' She said to herself.

"**Kiss him." **The voice in her head said to her.

'W-What?' she asked.

"**Kiss him!"** It told her before going silent, and then her body started to feel strange making her confused and feel great at the same time.

'W-W-What t-the?' She thought, but then her thoughts went to pleasure; her body was getting hotter and hotter, while her blush got deeper. She was getting uncomfortable, as if she needed something or someone, she looked at Naruto and her delicate area seemed to jump in excitement. "N-Naruto-Kun..." She said.

"Yeah..." He asked, but was confused almost immediately, when he looked at her she seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting and her blush seemed to deepen tenfold. "Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding concerned. 'She looks kinda cute like that." He admitted to himself, though still concerned that something's wrong.

Hinata didn't reply however, she did something that he wouldn't expect, she jumped on him, pushing him against the bed and kissed him forcefully with so much lust that his mind drew blank. His body on the other hand seemed to have a mind of its own; Naruto moved his lips, kissing her back and moved his good hand to the curve of her butt, making her moan deeply. Her body seemed more sensitive that the slightest touch seemed like a G-spot, in the back of her mind she wondered. 'Is this because of Naruto touching me?' But she didn't care, she was kissing the man of her dreams, not the way she wanted, but still.

They broke for air but Naruto started kissing down her neck while his hand travelled upwards, going under her coat and shirt, feeling her ever so soft skin. "Hinata..." Naruto murmured as Hinata unzipped her coat and threw it away, to allow him more room to kiss, Naruto's hand got to the binding that held and somehow managed to rip them from their place. Then grabbed the remains and pulled them out from her shirt and threw it away, then returned his hand to her breasts and squeezed, gaining a moan of approval. His bad hand then started to slide her shirt upwards till her breasts were exposed; Naruto stopped kissing her neck and looked at breasts, gaining a disapproved whine from Hinata. 'Holy crap, I didn't think that they were this big.' His mind only just started thinking when he saw the glorious globes, he then started licking around her left nipple.

Hinata moaned even more then she did before and straddled his left leg, and started grinding against him. "N-Naruto-Kun" She moaned, increasing her movements against his leg, she starts to feel a strange feeling in her; till she realised she was close to having an orgasm. 'I-I'm going to cum, and because of Naruto-Kun.' She thought to herself, and then it hit her, an orgasm, she screamed in pleasure and making Naruto jump a little.

Naruto laughed a bit, and when she came down from her pleasure. "Enjoyed that?" Naruto asked, but in reply Hinata started kissing him again ready for round two.

Xxxxxxxxxx

An ANBU guard appeared in the interrogation room. "Lady Hokage!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked, sounding annoyed that she was interrupted while finding out more about the enemy.

"It's Hinata...and Naruto." He said, a little slow on the last one.

"What about them?" Tsunade asked, gaining a little interest in what the ANBU wanted to say.

"They are...they're doing..." The ANBU guard was trying to put it in the best way possible without angering the Hokage.

"They're doing what?"

The ANBU thought 'Fuck it.' "Each other." He said.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"They are having 'relations' with each other, and some of the prisoners there are either complaining that they can't see, or to tell them to shut up." He informed her.

"...I'm going to kill Naruto." She simply stated.

"So I take it that we'll do this some other time then?" S T D asked.

"Yes, guards, take him to his cell while I castrate a curtain someone." Tsunade said while leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A minute later and Tsunade quite literally smashed down Hinata's cell door, causing both Hinata and Naruto who was on top of Hinata jump with fright. But causing Naruto to jump just caused Hinata to cum because his fingers were already in her vagina, while he quickly removed his hand for her pants and accidently rubbed against her clit in which made her climax. "Naruto! Get off Hinata and come out her!" She yelled, in which Naruto did without a second hesitation, when he was, Tsunade grabbed the scuff of his jacket and lifted him up in the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing twerp?" She asked.

"I was going to have sex with Hinata." He told her, but regretted saying that without thinking.

"I thought so, that's why I'm going to castrate you." She informed him.

"Wait! I'm the one who started it!" Hinata yelled.

"'You' started it?" Tsunade said, not really believing it.

"Y-Yes...I'm not sure why though." Hinata replied.

"She's telling the truth, don't you remember that the blood contract can affect the chemicals in your body, such as anger and pleaser." A voice said, making everyone turn to see S T D walking down the hall with a small group of guards. "Now I think I know the reason now." He laughed.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine." She said, dropping Naruto. "Hinata, from what I gathered from our prisoner, you should be safe enough, but you can't tell anyone of the enemy, otherwise it could lead to your death." Tsunade informed her. "Also, I'm going to set a couple of guards to protect you, just to be safe."

"A-Alright, Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied.

"And Naruto..." Tsunade said.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Don't try anything with Hinata, otherwise the Hyuga elders will be on my ass to make sure you don't see her every." Tsunade told him, gaining a nod. "You can leave." She informed them and they quickly went away quickly.

Sleepless d: I hope you liked this, this is my first try to write something dirty, and no flames please.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepless d: We're back, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far, if you don't...then you just wasted time reading this now didn't you.

Dan: Yep, and don't bother trashing him, just say what ya think the problem with this story is and he'll try to sort it.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata walked out of the building, something popped into Naruto's head. "Hinata." He said gaining her attention. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you kiss me in there?" He asked, making her blush a little.<p>

"Umm...I k-kissed you b-because...I l-like y-you." She told him, somehow managing to say it without fainting.

"W-What? Really?" Naruto asked, astonished at what he heard.

"Y-Yes..." She said.

"Wow...so is that why you fainted and followed me all those years ago?" He asked.

"Y-Yes...N-Naruto-Kun..." She said, trying to ask him something.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"I...I told y-you m-my feelings awhile a-ago." She said, deciding that she may as well ask.

"What? When?" Naruto sounded confused.

"D-During t-the invasion of P-Pain...w-when you w-were p-pinned to t-the g-ground b-by him." She told him.

"I'm sorry...I can't really remember that...all I remember is getting pinned to the ground for a few seconds...then waking up just outside the village with Pain. I got some images of what happened before, but I learned from Sakura that I seem to lose memory from before I turned into the Fox tailed cloak and what had caused me to turn." Naruto informed her.

"Oh..." She said in reply. 'Thank Kami, I thought he was trying to let me down easy all this time.' She said to herself.

"But if I did remember..." Naruto continued, gaining her attention again. "I'm sorry." He simply said.

"W-What...s-sorry f-for w-what?" Hinata asked fearing the worst, 'Oh no, is he going to turn down my feelings." She said to herself, thinking that before was just him caught off guard and got caught in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry...for not doing this sooner." He said, grabbing hold of her chin softly, making her face him properly and kissed her.

She just stood there, frozen from what is happening, she then closed her eyes and started to kiss back, when Naruto broke the kiss she let out a disappointed whine. "I t-take i-it t-that you l-like m-me t-to?" She asked, trying not to faint.

Naruto chuckled. "I've liked you for a while now, I don't know when, but I know that I want to be with you as long as I live." He said, kissing her again.

Hinata moaned in delight, kissing Naruto was even better then she'd ever dreamed, she slowly put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Before they got any farer, they heard a slightly perverted giggle, making them brake and see Kakashi standing there. "(Cough) Sorry to interrupt you, but do you know if Tsunade is still in there?" Kakashi pointed at the building they just came from.

"Uh...yeah, she should be." Naruto said, while having a slight blush on him.

"Good, I'll see you later for training Naruto." Kakashi informed him, before walking into the building.

"T-Training?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, since most of us got our asses kicked, the whole village is going to train like no tomorrow, so that we're ready for next time." Naruto told her.

"Oh...very well then." She replied.

"So...you want to go anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Hinata blushed, gaining a not so innocent thought.

"Well, we could go see how our friends are doing at hospital." Naruto said, making Hinata sigh a little in disappointment. "After that, do you want to go out on a date?" He grinned, making Hinata get excited once again.

"Yes! I would love to!" She tackled him into a hug, then seconds later got embarrassed at what she had done and quickly let go of him.

Naruto chuckled. "No need to get embarrassed now, since less than ten minutes I was already feeling you up...and down." He grinned, making her blush even more that it took all she could just not to faint, seeing this, Naruto put his arm around Hinata and started moving so that she would walk with him leading her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the fire country, deep within the thick forest, a small fire could be seen in a cave that could easily be mistaken for a small hole. "Well...that was fun, how's about we sleep her till...the end of time." A young voice was heard.

"While that sounds like a nice plan, but mind telling me why we've stopped when we are still in the fire border?" An older voice was heard.

"We can't get far if we're lugging so much baggage." The young one replied.

"And what do you mean by 'baggage'?" another older voice was heard.

"Well for starters, you, Gin, and then we've got War and Kim here-" The voice began.

"Jackie." A deeper voice came.

"What?" The young one asked.

"My name is Jackie Fury." Jackie told him.

"Well that's good, since I knew you before as Ridd, I think you remember me as Norio Grim, but my name is now Dan." Dan introduced himself. "The big old guy there is Gon, and is brother Gin right next to him." He pointed at the two elderly chaps. "And this delightful lady is Kim." Dan said, while kicking Kim's unconscious body. "And I must say, you did knock her right the fuck out." Dan praised him.

"I'm going...to fucking...kill you." A pained filled voice came from where Dan was sitting.

"Ah, so you're finally awake Mr Maro." Dan replied whilst getting up.

"Mind telling me why you brought Maro with us?" Gon asked.

"I needed a blood sample for some research, and I couldn't do it there and then." Dan told them. "Yet I feel like I forgot something..."

"I believe you left someone behind." Gin said.

"Maybe, but it can't be S T D." Dan replied.

"I think my brother meant our prisoner, Kabuto." Gon told him.

"Ah, that's right, that's been bugging me for awhile now." Dan sighed in relive. "He should have been up for awhile, and by my reckoning, he should stumble near our facilities in a little while, it does help remembering that you can track someone so easily." Dan said, looking at a missing finger. "So in the mean time, let's rest up and wait for Kabuto and one of my servants."

"Why are waiting for your servant?" Gon asked.

"He has some stuff that I requested from him." He replied while sitting back on Maro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back towards Konohagakure's hospital. "So how are you feeling Choji?" Ino asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Ino, I still can't believe we failed our mission yesterday." Choji said, sounding disappointed.

"At least our friends are alright." Ino said, trying to get his spirits up.

"Yeah, but we lost a quite a few people in the attack, ours people or not." Shikamaru says while laying on an unoccupied bed.

"You seem moody; did you miss your nineteenth nap today?" Ino smiled at him jokingly.

"Man, what a drag, you women never seem to be quiet." Shikamaru complained.

"And you never seem to stop complaining." Ino yelled, as the door slid open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Naruto said, with Hinata behind him.

"Hey Naruto-Hinata!" She yelled when she saw her. "Are you ok? I was told you were taken to be secured somewhere!"

"I-I'm fine, t-they w-were-" Hinata began to say.

"They were just making sure she was safe since she was attacked by the enemy's leader, since Kiba and Akamaru weren't right when they woke up." Naruto says before Hinata could talk, gaining a nod of understanding from the three.

"W-What? D-Did something h-happen t-to Kiba and A-Akamaru?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing serious, they were both in shock and when they both calmed down they seemed to have paranoia of people touching then and get a tad aggressive. But Sakura and I think that they should be back to their old selves in no time." Ino informed her. "Or though...one of our staff members's here may have come in contact with the invaders last week, since she said one of them covered her mouth and she felt pain beyond believe and she acted the same way as Kiba..." Ino says while pausing for a second. "...And she's ok now." She smiled.

"Oh...t-that's g-good then." She smiled, relieved that they are ok.

"What room are they in again?" Naruto asked, trying to remember what the staff at desk said.

"There in room 152, I'll be there in a second so you can go on." Ino told them.

"I think I'll join you, I'm being discharged today anyway." Choji says, getting out of his bed and follows them.

When they leave the room, Shikamaru got out of his bed. "Why were you lying? He asked Ino.

"About what?" Ino asked, not turning to look at him.

"I know when you're lying Ino, we've been friends for years now." Shikamaru tells her.

Ino just sighed, she then she looked at him, looking a little upset. "The staff member...became more hostile, complaining about headaches and voices, and then she killed herself." Ino told him. "We're hoping that Kiba and Akamaru will be able to handle it better and that we can hopefully treat it better than before." She sighs sadly.

"That's troublesome." Shikamaru says. "But Kiba's an arrogant guy, so he'll want to get payback from the guy that knocked him out, while Akamaru won't hurt anyone without Kiba's permission."

"Yeah...that's true." Ino sighs then leaves the room. "So are you coming or not?" Ino asks her teammate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At Kiba's room, an argument could be heard. "Damn it! Will you stop making cracks about my penis!" Naruto yelled at Sai, who was also in the room.

"Actually Naruto, I was only pointing out that you penis is more obviously seen through that choice of trousers." Sai said, making Naruto look down, seeing that it was slightly true, he put his hands in his pockets to cover it up, he realised that his erection from earlier hadn't gone down all the way yet. And Sai hopefully was the first one to notice, with the exception of Choji and Kiba who were present, and Hinata with a large blush, knew what had caused that and tried her best not to look. "And it seems large then the last time I saw it." He said, making everyone's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"And when exactly did he see your dick?" Kiba asked.

"When we had our first mission together, at the spa hotel." Sai answered, in which, Choji and Kiba laughed, even Akamaru seemed to chuckle.

Shut up!" Naruto said in annoyance, while pushing Choji, then walking towards Kiba to smack him on the back of his head, but Naruto got a little close to Akamaru and he seemed to growl loudly for everyone to hear. "What the? What's wrong with Akamaru, Kiba?"

"He's warning you not to get any closer to him, and even if you didn't, I would." Kiba stated, sounding hostile.

"K-Kiba, w-why are y-you a-acting t-this way?" Hinata asked while steping forward, stepping in front of Naruto, in which, they both seemed to calm down.

"S-Sorry." Kiba murmured, holding his head in pain. "I don't know why I was acting like that." He said.

"I understand K-Kiba." Hinata replied, stepping next to Akamaru and scratching the back of his ears, making him grunt in approval.

Just then, Ino and Shikamaru walked in to see Hinata scratching Akamaru's ears. "Wow, I see you two are getting better with your anger issues." Ino said.

"Actually, they haven't, they calmed down when Hinata walk forward." Choji said.

"That's understandable." Naruto said, making everyone look at him. "Why would anyone be violent towards someone as lovely as Hinata?" He said, making everyone surprised that he said a nice complement, he's not as bad as Sai, he knows the good from the bad, but can't put the right one's together.

"T-Thank y-you N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata blushed.

"Now that we know everyone's alright, should we go Hinata?" Naruto grinned, making Hinata blush evenmore.

"A-Alright N-Naruto-Kun." She replied, leaving the room with a shy wave goodbye to her friends.

When they left the room, Ino was the first to speak. "Does anyone know when Naruto actually complimented Hinata?"

"No...I think that may have been the first time." Choji said.

"Do you think he likes her?" Ino said excitedly.

"Naa...Naruto's way too thick headed to notice that she likes him." Kiba said, sounding a little hostile again. "She could do much better than him!"

"She could-" Sai began.

"See! Even the emotionless guy agrees!" Kiba yelled.

"She could." Sai began again. "But she won't...from what I've read, if someone admires or loves someone, then they won't care what they are or do."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, confused at what Sai said. "They are completely the opposite to each other, She's nice, quiet and wouldn't hurt a fly while Naruto is aragont, loud and ended a war for peaks sake." He yelled

"I've read that sometimes opposites attract, and that they may last longer than people who have more in commen." Sai told him.

"That's actually true, while I may be what you call lazy and find everything a drag, but I'm dating someone who is active and loud." Shikamaru agreed.

"What? Who and when did you start dating?" Kiba and Ino yelled.

"Temari." He replied.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Ino said, sounding a little outraged by not knowing something first, since she was the first to know anything. "To leave your teammates out in the dark like that!"

"It was too much of a drag, and Choji already knew about it." Shikamaru told her, making her more upset.

* * *

><p>Sleepless d: I'm done and I'm knackered.<p>

Dan: Good to know.

Sleepless d: Oh, and if you want me to write about Naruto and Hinata's date then ask me and I'll write it down, otherwise I'll skip it to the next day and give a short sum of what happened. Although truth is, I don't know what to do on a date T_T, as far as I got was a movie and hand holding.

Dan: But he may have ideas for the story, so ask if you want him to do the date or not.


	9. sorry for the inconvenience

Sleepless d: I'm stopping this story at the moment, and I'm going to re-write it so that people will get of my hump about the first few chapters and make it better. I'm sorry for anyone that was enjoying the story without being pissed off.

Answers to the reviews I got:

Blue Toxic: (Warning, Spoilers in this answer)

I'd like to thank you for the appreciation of some of my work, but the Plot is four people causing the apocalypse and Naruto has to stop it.

I appreciate in you telling me this in full and I'll try to re-write it, and I'm not too sure what you were talking about on Team 8, (not sure if you were saying that Team 8 is awesome and you kind of liked what you read about it or something else)

I'm now going through the list of what you said. (PS, I may have been a bit pissed off at the next part) and in order, so read if the review to make sense.

I came from a nut job planet so I don't know what or why people are into something and not the others.

I had no idea what a Mary Stu's or Gary Stu's until I was told the first time I saw a review saying it was, so excuse me.

My OC's are mine to make and I admit they may be a bit too powerful so in later chapters they're weaker, and I don't care whether anyone likes them or not, they're mine.

As for the OC/Hinata kiss thing, THERE IS A TWIST IN THE END OF MY STORY, (warning Spoiler)'I want a kiss' doesn't mean a lip kiss, hand kiss, hell! I might as well tell you he don't do it at the end for f*** sake.

As for the tips:

'Never pair an OC with any of the canon cast members': there isn't any pairing, (warning Spoiler) most of the OC's will die in the end

'Your characters powers are way too much'. They're the human embodiments of the horsemen of the apocalypse; do you think that the horsemen aren't powerful and would die easily? And popping out of thin air, two of them have been mistaken for dead, and other two have been in hiding since birth. And as for names, again, SORRY BUT I'M NOT GOOD WITH NAMES

I'm sorry for the first few chapters mostly OC, and the later chapter's a bit iffy

As for the re-write, I'll consider it, and I also get enough story alerts from this story that I'm happy

As for the list of OC in chapter six, I was going to have them removed by just having the Hokage say 'hunt them down and have them imprisoned." and no more about it, Names again, S T D and Jackie Fury, S T D was a joke and a nickname, and Jackie Fury? We've got a person called Rock Lee who seems to make me think of Astro boy for some reason, and a man named Might Guy, just add a Y in the middle and you got Mighty Guy.

Johnjohn:

Would you think that anyone would think that Naruto isn't the culprit? Especially the older ones? He was the whole village's troublemaker and Hinata was the most innocent girl anyone had ever met.

Reviewer73:

Read the first above

Facepalming Frank:

I just think of saying up yours

Jasper:

Thank you and read the first one's review answerer

maaka oro:

I've already answered you already but first review


	10. Heads up

Sleepless D: This is a head up to all those that liked the story and have story alerts to the original Two lives destined, the rewrite is now up if you didn't know, and please read it if you want and I hope that the remake is better than the previous one. Also, check out my new story, Forest boy, it seems to be a hit. Peace out.


End file.
